csofandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie Escape
Zombie Escape was a fun mode in Counter-Strike Online. It becomes a standalone mode in later updates. Tool tips Overview This mode is round-based, very similar to most modes. When a round has started, a player will be randomly chosen as the Origin zombie which has infinite health. The Host zombie must infect all humans to turn them into zombies (4000HP ~ 5000 HP each). All zombies must prevent the humans from reaching their final destination and infect them all. If the zombies reach the final destination first, the zombies are considered the winner and win the round. The humans must escape from the zombies and head for the escape vehicle. Any humans who are late or do not make it in time will be left behind and killed due to the bomb's explosion. In this mode, zombies that have died from headshot will not revive, however, the shooter will not get points for eliminating the zombie. Escape conditions ; Escape success Human team win the game if they achieve 1 of these conditions: *Humans reach the escape point first and successful activate the vehicle (there is an amount of time for activating). *Any human players who are left behind, it's still counted as success as long as they are not infected and if the human team escape successfully. ; Escape fail Zombie team win the game if they achieve 1 of these conditions: *Zombies reach the escape point first *All human players are infected. Items There are certain items that can be collected by picking up the Supply Boxes, these items include: *Vital Detector/Bio Reactor: An item that can reveal the zombies' distance from the user. *Grenade set (HE Grenade, Flashbang, Smoke Grenade). *Ammo reload: Replenish weapons' ammo. Compatible maps Tactics (Human) *Divide into 2 teams (Runners and Campers) so that there will be a higher chance of escaping successfully. *Use high stun and high knockback weapons such as TAR-21, KSG-12, UTS-15, BALROG-XI, Tempest, Benelli M4, Benelli M3 to slow down or knock away zombies. *Make sure you have a high stun sidearm as a backup to run away from zombies. Recommended weapons are Desert Eagle, Dual Infinity and SKULL-1. *Avoid using primary weapons that share a same ammo type with secondary weapons, it uses the same reserve ammo that will be quickly depleted and you will be easily infected. *When you camp at certain areas, use primary weapons to slow them down and switch to secondary weapons/sidearm to run away from zombies. *When you run, use light-weight primary weapons or switch to secondary weapons/sidearm so it makes you run faster. *Always wait for your team members until they arrive, don't be selfish and leave them behind. Tactics (Zombie) *Bunnyhop is a useful trick, you can chase them faster and easily infect humans. *If you can't chase the campers, leave them as they only slow you down or distract you from chasing the other humans. *When you chase humans, don't slash repeatedly as the sound alerts humans that you are near, use sneak attack or infect them when you are really close. *Hold the (slash) when you manage to jump into a group of humans, to rapidly infect all, or at least some of them. Use the secondary attack ( by default) for infecting from longer distances with higher accuracy. Honor Gallery File:Ze_poster_kr.jpg|South Korea poster zekp.jpg|Ditto 2012_d02_1280x1024.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Indonesia16janpromo.jpg|Indonesia poster Escapesuccess.png|Escape Success File:Escapefail.png|Escape Fail ze_bloodcastle_20121225_0104340.jpg|Blood Castle Ze_skyline_20120811_1222170.jpg|Skyline Venice_screenshot4.jpg|Venice File:Hitch_screenshot.jpg|Hitchhiking Freeze time music Escape Start music Escape Success music Escape Fail music Trivia *Zombie Escape is actually a non-official mode for Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Source which later appears as official mode for Counter-Strike Online. The map prefix is "ze". *In other Counter-Strike versions (Source, Global Offensive, etc.), if a human player is killed by worldspawn (not zombies' attack), he/she will turn into a zombie. In Counter-Strike Online, if a human player is killed by worldspawn (such as getting killed by the boxes), he/she is confirmed dead, not becoming a zombie. *Although humans have "infinite health", they still can die due to some mechanical bugs or obstacles. (Example: falling off the trains in Hitchhiking) **In the previous release, Humans who died by some obstacles can't respawn and will be counted as dead. *In previous releases the Origin Zombie could die, if you had been his/her teammate you were able to see that he/she had 10000HP. *In this mode, EXP and Points are based on the times the player escapes as a human. *The scream sound that plays when the escape begins is taken from Half-Life (Interloper chapter). *Zombie Escape is excluded from the Fun modes after the Hitchhiking update. *The recording bug was fixed on 12 March 2015 update of South Korea. Category:Modes Category:Fun Mode Category:Zombie Mods